Cranbrook aspie
cranbrook_aspie (often known as Cranbrook) is the current Deputy Speaker, Deputy Prime Minister, the Socialist Party's Commisar for Internal Affairs, and an MP for the Socialist Party. He is also serving as the Secretary of State for Education. Early Career (May 2015 - January 2016) cranbrook_aspie joined the Model House of Commons in May 2015, having accidentally stumbled upon it. He said that his social stance was pragmatic, but leaning toward authoritarian and with libertarian elements. He stated that his economic stance was 'nationalisation, nationalisation, nationalisation'. Being a member of the real life Labour Party, Cranbrook was determined to join the TSR version. Within a few weeks of him being in the party, he was elected as an MP. Following the passing of a successful government Motion of No Confidence in the 21st Parliamentary Term, Cranbrook was appointed as the Shadow Secretary of State for Constitutional Reform, Devolution, Communities and Local Government by then-Prime Minister RayApparently. However, he was only in this role for a few months due to the occurence of Aphgate II, which saw the suspension of Parliament until the end of term. The following term, he resumed a similar role in the Cabinet, as the Secretary of State for Constitutional Reform, Devolution, and Rural Affairs. In December 2015, Saracen's Fez gave him the role of Secretary of State for Business, Innovation and Lifelong Learning. As part of this role, he created a statement of intent which aimed to introduce national education service colleges. However, it failed to pass when it was sent to vote. Chairship (January 2017 - May 2016) Following the Saoirsegate scandal, cranbrook_aspie was elected as the new Chair of the Labour Party in January 2016. He had stood in a leadership election a few months previously but had lost to Saracen's Fez. Due to this new role, he also became the Government Chief Whip. In the 23rd Parliamentary Term, Cranbrook assumed a range of different roles including: Labour's Crisis Committee representative, Opposition Chief Whip, Shadow Secretary of State for Environment, Food and Rural Affairs, and Shadow Chancellor of the Exchequer. However, in May 2016, Aphgate III took place. cranbrook_aspie let Aph into the party, sparking a furious response from some members, in particular RayApparently, who were unhappy that the party members had not been consulted first. When it emerged that there had been a misunderstanding in the leadership team and a few members began to criticise Cranbrook, he decided to step down from the role with immediate effect. He also requested a dual membership with the Socialist Party, which was allowed to go ahead. In his dual membership period, Cranbrook slowly started becoming involved in the Socialist Party more than Labour, even serving as a proxy MP for them. Defection to the Socialist Party (May 2016 - February 2017) In August 2016, cranbrook_aspie made the tough decision to cut ties with the Labour Party permanently and defected to the Socialist Party. He stressed though that the move was solely for ideological purposes. Cranbrook was replaced by Saoirse:3 as Labour's Crisis Committee representative. He rose to popularity in his new party quickly, getting elected as an MP almost immediately, and in September, he was elected as the party's Commissar for Internal Affairs. Also in August 2016, Cranbrook was one of the victims in the Trappinggate scandal. Following Trapping's use of personal information, cranbrook_aspie began to suspect that the member was either a dupe or that a UKIP member had been leaking personal information from the MHoC Skype chat. Trapping then turned on Cranbrook and used Cranbrook's full name, something which Trapping said he had 'guessed'. Trapping was banned the next day. In the 24th Parliamentary Term, cranbrook_aspie was appointed as Secretary of State for Foreign and Commonwealth Affairs by RayApparently, who was serving as Prime Minister again. Due to Cranbrook's role, he automatically joined the Crisis Committee for the second time. In the February 2017 re-shuffle, cranbrook_aspie became the new Secretary of State for Education and the new Deputy Prime Minister. Deputy Speakership (February 2017 - present) In February 2017, following toronto353's decision to step down as Deputy Speaker, cranbrook_aspie decided to contest the subsequent election. In his manifesto, claimed he offered neutraility, experience and reliability, and promised to support the Speaker, relaunch Ad Hoc, and make a rolling voting review. His campaign was characterised by a variety of slogans including '#YesWeCran', '#ICran'tBelieveIt'sNotButter', and '#CranYouFeelTheLoveTonight'. Quamquam123 assumed the role of his campaign manager and produced a promotional video for him. In the first round of voting, Cranbrook topped the table with 33% of the total votes. He was apparently shocked with the result, saying 'holy shit, wasn't expecting this.' In the second round of voting, he retained his place at the top, getting 53% of the votes and beating Life_peer to the position. Vote of No Confidence In April 2017, an unsuccessful vote of no confidence was launched in cranbrook_aspie, proposed by independent Jammy Duel, citing perceived failure to adhere with both the Guidance Document and the Constitution, as well as other perceived errors in conduct. The vote failed in division, by a narrow margin of 20-23-4. Category:Member Category:MP Category:Labour Party Category:MHoC